staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5495 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5495); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość ; 2.Komitet Wyborczy PSL; 3.Komitet Wyborczy SLD; 4.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP; STEREO 08:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80;2,Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;3.KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza;4.KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; STEREO 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Garfield i przyjaciele - Zaczarowany kundel, odc. 10 (Magic Mutt); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tupi i Binu - Bistro Binu, odc. 25 (Bistro Binoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Baranek Shaun - Wielkolud Timmy, odc. 49 (9 s. II) (Supersize Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Errata do biografii - K. I. Gałczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Skamandryci - Chmury nad nami rozpal w łunę. Julian Tuwim; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Notacje - Andrzej Łapicki. Dobry aktor mówi prosto; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Karaiby - odc. 4 Wybrzeża pełne tajemnic (Treasure Islands) - txt.str.777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2132 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5496 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5496); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2011 - Kwidzyń - kronika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Komitet Wyborczy PSL;2.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;3.Komitet Wyborczy SLD;4.KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza;5.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP; 6.Komitet Wyborczy PPP Sierpień 80; 7.KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; 8.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość txt.str.777.; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2133 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2246; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy & Messy odc. 5; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Biwak; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Fryzjer - txt.str.777 82'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Dorota Kolak, Katarzyna Warnke, Andrzej Deskur, Mirosław Neinert, Elżbieta Kijowska, Elżbieta Okupska, Leszek Piskorz, Krzysztof Janczar, Jacenty Jędrusik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Operacja Życie - 16; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Zestrzelony nad Czechosłowacją 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Bajland - txt.str.777 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Henryk Dederko; wyk.:Wojciech Pszoniak, Olaf Lubaszenko, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Emil Karewicz, Karolina Rosińska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jerzy Kamas, Michał Pawlicki, Witold Pyrkosz, Liroy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Przepis na zemstę (Recipe For Revenge) 87'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (1998); reż.:Stewart Stacey Cutis; wyk.:Corbin Bernsen, Alex Carter, Lori Hallier, Kim Huffman; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Notacje - Danuta Kobylińska - Walas. Kapitan Żaba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Sekcja 998 - Doświadczony kierowca, odc.1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Agnieszka Trzos, Krzysztof Łukaszwicz; wyk.:Jacek Lech, Henryk Biesiada, Rafał Zakrzewski, Tomasz Hendrych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość; 2.Komitet Wyborczy PSL; 3.Komitet Wyborczy SLD; 4.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP; STEREO 07:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Komitet Wyborczy PPP -Sierpień 80; 2.KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza; 3.KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; 4. Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 272 Dictum acerbum - gorzka prawda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1884; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 35 Przebudzony talent; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 56 Bunt kobiet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekologia (50); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Tancerze - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; 2. Komitet Wyborczy PSL; 3.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota; 4.Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80; 5.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP; 6.Komitet Wyborczy SLD; 7. KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza; 8.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość txt.str.777; STEREO 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:05 Gaudeamus z Wrocławia 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:20 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Kres świata 9'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mateusz Skalski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Bez wizji 14'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Radosław Jędrzejczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 627 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 852; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 592; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Kapitan Corelli (Captain Corelli's Mandolin) - txt.str.777 123'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); reż.:John Madden; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Penelope Cruz, Christian Bale; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Seks i szpiegostwo (Sexpionage) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Ricardo Pollack; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kontrakt 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magda Jaroszówna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zofia Mrozowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda 17.05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17.15 Uniejów europejski 17.35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18.00 Prosto z lasu 18.15 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa 19.15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 19.50 MOPS - mosty pomocy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:13 Pamiętam; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:07 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:36 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:48 Jej sukces - Odc. 17 - Agrobieszczady; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 5; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (6) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (22, 23) - serial animowany 08.30 Tom i Jerry (15) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastêpcza plus (315) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (21) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (37) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (333) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (82) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu 2 (21) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Hotel 52 (44) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1353) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (83) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (334) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (202) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1354) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (83) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Dzień, w którym zatrzymała się Ziemia - thriller SF, USA/Kanada 2008 22.30 Pogranicze - thriller, USA 2008 01.25 Skazany na śmierć 4 (70) - serial sensacyjny 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (138) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.35 Brzydula (217, 218) - serial komediowy 12.40 Dr House (10) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (139) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1482) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Milion w minutę - teleturniej 22.30 HDw3D Telewision - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Mentalista 2 (10) - serial kryminalny 00.05 Trauma (4) - serial obyczajowy 01.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 23, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 89, Meksyk 2006 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 19, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Łowca krokodyli - odc. 3, serial przyrodniczy 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 3, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 20, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 4, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 20, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 57, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 26, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 21, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 80, Meksyk 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Kataklizm w Japonii oczami świadków - film dokumentalny, 2011 22:05 Galileo - odc. 238 23:05 Galileo - odc. 239 00:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 3:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:10 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:00 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Bajki animowane 8:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 118 9:00 To, co najważniejsze Odcinek: 17 9:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 796 10:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 118 11:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 67 12:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 797 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 18 15:00 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 70 Sezon: 18 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie Odcinek: 21 17:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 68 18:00 Pszczółka Maja 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 21 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 21 20:00 7 krasnoludków - historia prawdziwa 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 126 22:30 14 ostrzy 1:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 1 2:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 3 3:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:40 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1091 6:10 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 5 6:40 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 5 7:10 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 7 8:10 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 9:10 Czerwony orzeł Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 10:20 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Usta usta Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 13:55 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 8 14:55 Czerwony orzeł Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 16:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 17:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 12 17:35 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 18:05 Usta usta Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 19:05 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 20:00 Gdzie są moje dzieci? 22:00 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 5 23:00 Striptiz 1:25 Arkana magii 4:40 W roli głównej - ekstra 5:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1092 Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata- mecz fazy grupowej 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata- mecz fazy grupowej 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 16:30 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Magazyn Liga - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Sport flesz - magazyn sportowy 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Fart Kielce - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn Koźle 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Mazurki Karola Szymanowskiego gra Paweł Kamasa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Eduard Lalo - Symfonia Hiszpańska; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Miniatury muzyczne - Iwona Socha śpiewa arię z opery "Romeo i Julia" J. Masseneta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Wolfgang A. Mozart - Symfonia "Paryska" KV 297; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Hubal - txt.str.777 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Larum grają... czyli rzecz o Henryku Sienkiewiczu cz. 1 40'; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Futuryści, Formiści, Nowa Sztuka - Tytus Czyżewski - skryty szaman; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Sztuka kradzieży (The Art of the Steal) 97'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Don Argott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Od A do Z - Grzegorz Turnau od A do Z; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Półkowniki - Robotnice, Trzeci sprawiedliwy 29'; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Pani z Ukrainy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Jak dzieci zawiesiły słońce na niebie 22'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Giermaziak, Tymon Wyciszkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Miniatury muzyczne - Aleksandra Kurzak śpiewa arię z opery "Don Pasquale" G. Donizettiego; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Imię róży (The Name of the Rose) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Włochy (1986); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Sean Connery, Christian Slater, Michael Lonsdale, F. Murray Abraham, Helmut Qualtinger, Elya Baskin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Videogalerie - Czarna 1; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kino nocne - Hiroszima, moja miłość (Hiroszima, moja miłość) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (1959); reż.:Alain Resnais; wyk.:Emmanuelle Riva, Eiji Okada, Stella Dassas, Pierre Barbaud; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Bez prądu - Voo Voo; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Olsztyńskie Noce Bluesowe. Olsztyn `84. Czy DŻEM to blues?; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 5; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ex Libris - 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13 - txt str.777;AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Propaganda w PRL; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Obrona Helu cz. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Zamek w Vaux - le - Vicomte (Le chateau de Vaux - le - Vicomte); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Spór o historię - Wrzesień 1939 - czy można było uniknąć klęski?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Perła w koronie 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Łucja Kowolik, Jan Englert, Jan Bogusz, Jerzy Cnota, Henryk Maruszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Co mogą martwi jeńcy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Ferens; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zaproszenie - Moje Galindowanie cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Komunikaty Wojenne - Komunikaty wojenne 29; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - "Ostatnia bitwa"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dialogi z przeszłością - Pamięć o obywatelach II Rzeczypospolitej; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kurier z Warszawy 60 lat później; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Skóra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieści ze świata - Lata 677 - 764; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Flesz historii - odc. 45; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Nad rzeką, której nie ma 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Fotograf partyzantów; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Paluch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Powstanie Warszawskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Biesiada włoska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Szczęśliwa 13 - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 8/19 Opatrunek uniwersalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 43 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 447 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 271* Podział; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 43* - Agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18* - Podwójny Nelson; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18* - Wielka wsypa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Piosenka z kluczem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Norwegia: dramat i nadzieja 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Sieradzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.15 - Z bakteriami nie ma żartów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Obracam w palcach złoty pieniądz czyli Perfect; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm + Senat) - 1. Komitet Wyborczy SLD; 2. Komitet Wyborczy PSL; 3. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwośc; 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 22:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80; 2.KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; 3.KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza; 4. Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 447 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 51; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.15 - Z bakteriami nie ma żartów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 89; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 447; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm + Senat) - 1. Komitet Wyborczy PSL; 2.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość; 3.KW Platforma Obywatelska Rp; 4.Komitet Wyborczy SLD ; STEREO 04:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm ) - 1. KW Nowa Prawica - Janusz Korwin - Mikke; 2. KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza; 3.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota; 4.Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 6:00 Buon appetito! Sezon: 3 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Strumień namiętności Odcinek: 108 12:55 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 25 13:55 Najszczęśliwsze lata wojny 15:50 Giganci nokautów Odcinek: 14 16:30 Lub czasopisma 16:45 Irys Odcinek: 12 18:05 Głupek o poranku Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 18:35 Miejskie legendy Odcinek: 2 19:30 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 20:00 Śmiertelna przysięga 21:50 Oblicza strachu Odcinek: 8 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc Odcinek: 4 23:35 Fobia Odcinek: 4 0:05 Erotyczna gra 1:40 Nocny patrol FilmBox 06:15 Sherlock Holmes i tajna broń 07:35 Bonanza 08:40 Marzenia do spełnienia 10:15 Posejdon (1) 11:55 Posejdon (2) 13:30 Igraszki losu 15:15 Dobry człowiek w Afryce 17:00 Didier 19:00 Kłopoty z Dee Dee 20:20 Premiery 21:00 Good bye, Lenin 23:10 Skazany na wolność 01:00 Lew w zimie (1) 02:20 Lew w zimie (2) 03:45 Igraszki losu Cinemax 06:00 Do ośmiu razy sztuka 07:45 Przyjaciel u boku 09:15 Najlepsi reżyserzy 09:45 Drzewo 11:25 Miłość nie istnieje 11:45 Historia Brooke Ellison 13:15 Panna młoda w żałobie 15:00 Świat jest wielki, a zbawienie czai się za rogiem 16:50 Tylko tydzień 18:25 Przyjaciel u boku 20:00 Vincent chce nad morze 21:35 Co każdy skaut wiedzieć powinien 23:10 Wielki człowiek 01:05 Oczy Laury Mars 02:50 Ślepe słoneczniki 04:30 W książce i na ekranie (1) 04:55 Treme (5) TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność (105) 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Sindbad 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Carramba 21.45 Carramba 22.15 Na tropie zbrodni 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Na tropie zbrodni 01.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 01.35 W świecie nauki 02.00 Świat w pigułce 02.30 Prekursorzy 02.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 03.20 Świat w pigułce 03.50 VIPO 04.40 Propozycje do VIPO 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.25 Sekrety natury 05.50 Short - świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku